ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Kiria-Romaria
| starts missions = | starts quests = | involved in missions = | involved in quests = | notes = This NPC will answer all question about "Raising a Chocobo" below. Game Script :What would you like to ask about? ::The Vana'diel Chocobo Society :::Kiria-Romaria: The Vana'diel Chocobo Society, or VCS for short, is an international organization designed to train and dispatch chocogirls and chocoguys for stable across Vana'diel. They provide courses on practical chocobo riding and the proper to care for a chocobo, as well as working to improve the treatment of chocobos from Aht Urhgan. You can join as long as they love chocobos. The VCS will help you with anything you need. ::Time required. :::Kiria-Romaria: Chicks hatch from eggs, grow into young Chocobos, and finally mature. They grow much faster than people do. Usually it takes 1 months (Earth time) before you can ride your Chocobo. The chocobo's traits are determinated by the way in which you care for your animal. Without proper planning, you won't be able to raise the type of chocobo that you want. But don't worry., because you have us to help! We're all in this together! ::Chocobos attributes. :::Strength. ::::Kiria-Romaria: "Strength" is a term used to describe the chocobo's leg power. The more strength a chocobo has, the faster it will be able to run. Rental chocobos have been raised with an emphasis on this attribute. Both strength and endurance are collectively referred to as "Physical attributes". :::Endurance. ::::Kiria-Romaria: "Endurance" is a term used to describe the chocobo's stamina. If your chocobo has high endurance, you will be able to ride it for a long time. Both strength and endurance are collectively referred to as "Physical attributes". :::Discernment. ::::Kiria-Romaria: "Discernment" is a must for anyone who wants their chocobo to learn new abilities. You may want to consider raising attribute if you are interested in digging and treasure. Both discernment and receptivity are collectively referred to as "Mental attributes". :::Receptivity. ::::Kiria-Romaria: "Receptivity" is a term used to describe the chocobo's sensitivity when dealing with others. You can foster receptivity in your chocobo by giving it lots of opportunity to communicate with other chocobo's. Both discernment and receptivity are collectively referred to as "Mental attributes". :::Energy. ::::Kiria-Romaria: "Energy" is a term used to describe the amount of power the chocobo needs to stay active for the day. If your chocobo has a lot of energy, care plans are more likely to be successful and you can provide more direct care of your chocobo. You can restore your chocobo's energy by feeding it, so remember not to skip out on feeding time after a demanding schedule! :::Affection. ::::'Kiria-Romaria:' "Affection" is the most important attribute of all. You care schedule will flat if you don't show your chocobo proper affection! You can raise your chocobo's affection by feeding it greens and caring for it on a regular basis. If you really want to raise your chocobo's affection quickly, you can give it a Cupid Worm, but I can't recommend doing so unless absolutely necessary. :::''Satisfaction. ::::'Kiria-Romaria:' "Satisfaction" is a term used to describe how full or hungry your chocobo is. If your chocobo is full, it will gain a lot of energy before the next day. However, when the chocobo is very hungry, its energy will hardly recover at all and its affection will rapidly decrease. ::''Care schedule. :::What is a care schedule? ::::Kiria-Romaria: A care schedule is a series of plans that you set up for your chocobo so that we can take care of it while you are away. How you want us to care for your chocobo each day is completely up to you. You can register up to four plans at once, each for up to 7 days (Earth time). When you come to check on your chocobo, we will give you a report on the results. You should listen closely to the report and use it as reference when deciding on a new schedule. :::Basic care. ::::Kiria-Romaria: With the basic care plan, we will provide the minimum level to care for your chocobo. This plan is the most stable, and your chocobo will probably not experience any sudden changes. The basic care plan is good for those who don't want their chocobo's traits to change much or are still unsure of what kind of schedule to choose. You can select the basic care plan the moment you start raising your chocobo. :::Resting. ::::Kiria-Romaria: The rest plan's name speaks for itself. We will give your chocobo a rest in order to restore it's energy and cure any status abnormalities. However, your chocobo will not be able to eat any food you give it during the plan, because it will be in a deep sleep. :::Taking a walk. ::::Kiria-Romaria: We can take your chocobo for a walk in town to improve its physical attributes of strength and endurance. However, it will have a negative effect on it's mental attributes of discernment and receptivity. :::Listening to music. ::::Kiria-Romaria: Listening to music will improve your chocobo's mental attributes of discernment and receptivity. However, it will have a negative effect on it's physical attributes of strength and endurance. :::Exercising alone. ::::Kiria-Romaria: Excercising alone will significantly improve your chocobo's strength. On the other hand, it's mental attributes will markedly decrease. If the chocobo is strong, this plan is quite effective, but if the chocobo is weak, then you shouldn't push it too hard. :::Exercising in a group. ::::Kiria-Romaria: Excercising with chocobo's will built your animal's endurance. On the other hand, it's mental attributes will decrease. If the chocobo has high endurance, this plan is quite effective, but if the chocobo's endurance is low, then you shouldn't pish it too hard. :::Playing with children. ::::Kiria-Romaria: Playing with children helps your chocobo become a more discerning creature by interacting with people. However, this plan will have a negative effect on the chocobo's physical attributes, as no strenuous excerise is involved. If the chocobo has good discernment, this plan is quite effective, but if the chocobo does not have good discernment, then you shouldn't push it too hard. :::Playing with chocobos. ::::Kiria-Romaria: Playing with other chocobos in the field will improve your chocobo's receptivity by fostering it's communication skills. But because the focus is on communication and not exercise, this plan will have a negative effect on the chocobo's physical attributes. If the chocobo has good receptivity , this plan is quite effective, but if the chocobo does not have good receptivity, then you shouldn't push too hard. :::Carrying packages. ::::Kiria-Romaria: You can choose to have your chocobo help deliver packages. Not only will this improve it's physical attributes, but you will even receive payment for your services! The downside is that your chocobo's mental attributes, energy and affection will decrease. You must care well for your chocobo, or you might find yourself getting cold treatment. :::Exhibiting to the public. ::::Kiria-Romaria: You can choose to exhibit your chocobo to the public, which will allow anyone visiting the Chocobo Stables to take a look at your animal. Being the center of attention will help improve your chocobo's mental attributes. The downside is that your chocobo's mental attributes, energy and affection will decrease. You must care well for your chocobo afterwards. Also, you will receive payment for this service. :::Delivering messages. ::::Kiria-Romaria: You can choose to have your chocobo deliver official messages for the nation. Not only will this improve its strength, but you will even receive payment for your service! However, this plan consumes quite a bit of your chocobo's energy, so you should it well to make up for it. :::Digging for treasures. ::::Kiria-Romaria: You can have your chocobo help out VCS finances by digging for treasures. This will also improve the chocobo's discernment. The VCS will sell the item and use the money for the organisation's benefit, but will improve you with payment for your service. However, this plan consumes quite a bit of your chocobo's energy, so you should feed it well to make it up for it. :::Acting in a play. ::::Kiria-Romaria: You can choose to have your chocobo act as an extra in a play to improve its receptivity. You will receive payment in accordance with the chocobo's performance. However, this plan consumes quite a bit of your chocobo's energy, but you should feed it well to make it up for it. ::Caring for your chocobo. :::A general explanation. ::::Kiria-Romaria: In addiction to setting the chocobo's schedule, you can also care for your chocobo whenever you like. Caring for your chocobo will increase it's affection for you. On the other hand, a chocobo that receives too much care will lose energy more rapidly when engaging in acitivities. If you do nothing but care for your chocobo, it will become fatigued. However, not caring for your chocobo will have a negative effect on your relationship, so it is important to find a balance. :::Watching over your chocobo. ::::Kiria-Romaria: You can watch over your chocobo whenever you like. Your fond gaze can communicate even more than a touch and will not have a very tiring effect on the animal. :::Telling a story. ::::Kiria-Romaria: You can tell the chocobo a story you know. This will foster the animal's sensibilities. I've heard that by listening to the story, the chocobo might even realize it has powers it never noticed before. (I've never seen it happen before, though...) :::Scolding. ::::Kiria-Romaria: Sometimes your chocobo might start acting spoiled. In such times, you will need to firmly scold it. This will shame the animal and have an affect on its receptivity. :::Competing. ::::Kiria-Romaria: Competing against other chocobos will cultivate your animal's ambitious and is highly effective for bored chocobos. :::Taking a walk. ::::Kiria-Romaria: You can take your chocobo out for a walk in the field. You will be able to choose more destinations as your chocobo grows. I like to take the chocobo often out, too, but I'm sure it prefers going out with you. Leaving the stables every once in a while allows your chocobo to experience new sights and sounds. Maybe you'll even discover something new together! ::Feed. :::Why feeding is important ::::Kiria-Romaria: Chocobos digest feed quickly, so they are often hungry. However, they also restore energy at a rapid pace. If you do not feed your chocobo properly, it will be unable to restore enough energy. The Chocobo Stables will provide your chocobo with the minimum amount of feed required for the animal to survive, but you need to provide more in order to ensure its healthy growth. At the same time, feeding your chocobo too much can result in a stomachache. Remember to strike a balance with both the variety and quantity of feed you give to your animal! Some types of feed have special effects, so it is important not to neglet your chocobo's diet if you want to raise a good chocobo. There are different methods of acquiring these special types of feed, so be on the lookout for them! :::Vegetables ::::Kiria-Romaria: This is the standard variety of chocobo feed, among with bunches of Gysahl Greens are most popular. Chocobos also seems to enjoy bunches of Sharug Greens and bunches of Azouph Greens. These greens are the most effective in satisfying a chocobo's hunger. Chocobo can also enjoy the taste, which raises affection for their owner. :::Wildgrasses ::::Kiria-Romaria: Wildgrasses are a type of medicinal herb. They do not taste very good, but are highly effective at curing status abnormalities. A clump of Gausebit Grass, for example, works well on wounds. So although they look similar to a bunch of Gysahl Greens, the effects are different. In addiction, a clump of Tokopekko Wildgrass is effective for illness, and a clump of Garidav Wildgrass for a stomachache. It's a good idea to remember which herb is used in each situation. :::Carrots ::::Kiria-Romaria: Carrots are high in nutrition, and will have an effect on the Chocobo's strength and discernment. Vomp Carrots, for example, affect the chocobo's physical attributes, and Zegham Carrots are good for mental attributes. San d'Orian Carrots are in a category of their own. Remember, though, that the results are very slight, and keeping a good care schedule is a far more efficent way to alter your chocobo's attributes. :::Worms ::::Kiria-Romaria: Using worms as feed can have a variety of effects. They might look disgusting, but their effectiveness is not to be ignored! For example, a Cupid Worm will dramatically increase your chocobo's affection, and a Gregarious Worm will restore its energy. But watch out for the side effects... Give the chocobo a worm at the wrong time, and all your effort could come to nothing... The most curious of all the worms is the Parasite Worm. At first it may not seem to have any effect, but looks are deceiving. :::Potions ::::Kiria-Romaria: Like their names imply, potions are a variety of medicine. A Chocolixir will restore your chocobo's energy in full, making it easier to care for and ensuring that the care schedule goes smootthly. Celerity Salads are effective for most status abnormalities, restoring instant health to your chocobo. Of course, you still need to continue caring for your chocobo so it can fully recover. A potion can also help fill a chocobo's stomach, so they can be useful when you are short on feed. :::Pastes ::::Kiria-Romaria: Feed can be good into paste for chicks to eat. You can make paste yourself with some cooking skills. If you don't have enough skill yourself, then you might want to ask a friend to make some for you. Chicks can also eat regular feed, though. ::Abilities and personality. :::Abilities. ::::Kiria-Romaria: Your chocobo may learn useful abilities during the course of its life at the stables. For example, Auto Regen will increase the rate at which your chocobo restores energy. Such an ability is sure to come in handy in a variety of situations. Your chocobo might learn abilities by listening to your words, so if you know of any story that you think might interests your animal, you should tell it often. But remember, your chocobo can't learn all of the abilities there are. It can only learn two... or at leasts, that's what I read. :::Temperament. ::::Kiria-Romaria: The chocobo's temperament is determined when it is just a chick. Its temperament and attributes are somehow related, but I'm not really sure how. :::Weather preferences. ::::Kiria-Romaria: Chocobos generally like sunny days, but they could grow to like other kinds of weather depending on how they are raised. Chocobos pay attention to the air outside when they go on walks, and grow to prefer that type of weather because of the memories. Make the animal's schedule around its preferred weather days, and plans are more likely to succeed. However, if the chocobo has a favored type of weather , it also dislikes certain conditions, creating a weak point to watch for. ::Retirement. :::Kiria-Romaria: You can choose to retire your chocobo at any time it has fully matured. After retirement, the VCS will take up caring for the chocobo where you left it off, so you need not worry about its welfare. When your chocobo retires, you will receive a VCS Registration Card. Be sure not to lose it. You can use the VCS Registration Card to register your chocobo to call in the field or for matchmaking purposes after retirement. All you need to do is trade it to a VCS member. The empty stall created after your animal retires can be used for raising another chocobos, so if you happen to come across another egg, you can bring it here to start all over again! ::Matchmaking. :::Kiria-Romaria: When your chocobo is mature enough, you can breed it with another chocobo. If the chocobo lays an egg, the chick will inherit the traits of its parents. You will need a Chococard (M) and a Chococard (F) if you want to breed your chocobo. Apparently, you also need some kind of ticket that they sell at the stables in Upper Jeuno. You can ask one of the VCS members to issue you a chococard, or if your chocobo is already retired, just trade them a VCS Registration Card. I don't really know that much about it, but you should probably try matching your chocobo up with several different animals and seeing what results are. ::Calling your chocobo in the field. :::Kiria-Romaria: When your chocobo is mature enough, you can call it in the field using a Chocobo Whistle. You need to let a member of the VCS know which you want to respond to your call, because they must choose a saddle that fits your chocobo's attributes. That also means that when your chocobo's attributes change or it learns a new ability, you should probably let the VCS member know, too. When you want to register a retired chocobo to respond to your call in the field, trade a VCS Registration Card to a VCS member. Also, the Chocobo Whistle's power will grew weak after you've used it several times. If this happens, just trade it to a VCS member and they will give you a new one for a fee. ::Items. :::VCS Registration Card. ::::Kiria-Romaria: A VCS Registration Card proves that you are your chocobo's caretaker. With this card, you can register a retired chocobo to respond to your call in the field or get a chococard for matchmaking. If you lose it, you won't be able to get another one, so keep it in a safe place! :::chococards. ::::Kiria-Romaria: Chococards are documents that contain all the details about a chocobo's attributes and condition. They are devided into two types -- one for each gender. If you trade one to the person who's in charge of matchmaking, he'll introduce your animal to another chocobo. Chococards contain information on the chocobo's attributes and condition at the time the card is issued, so be sure to get a new card before using this service or the match will be arranged based on out-of-date information. If you want a chococards for a retired chocobo, then you must trade a VCS Registration Card to a VCS member. :::Chocobo Whistle. ::::Kiria-Romaria: You can use a Chocobo Whistle to call your chocobo in the field to use as a mount. The more you use it, the weaker it will get, so eventually you will need to exchange it to a VCS member for a new one. Only people who have been approved by the VCS President can get a Chocobo Whistle, so good luck with that... | historicalbackground = }}